mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer Kan
Officer Kan put his powerpack in his blaster, aged 22 with his partner Capo who was 26, and his other Jesserk who was in his fourtiess. They also had a rookie who was only 21 and named Corusa. They were team 1a of the SWAT and rode in their vehicle. It was 20 bby. They rode through the streets and then got a call of a bunch of Rodians carrying cases into a warehouse and that some were recognized wanted smugglers and were highly dangerous with heavy weapons. They rode over to the area and got out of their vehicles, weapons in hand. Bust Corusca had a blaster shield and kicked in the door, pistol in left hand and the other members having heavy rifles. A Rodian saw them and dropped to his knees, hands behind his head. Capo aimed at him and his team members went on to the main room. A Rodian turned around, pistol in hand and received a hole in his chest before he could blink from Kan. Jesserk slammed his rifle end into an incoming club from a Rodian and sent it flying and then hit it into the chest of the Rodian, pushing them against the wall and then he pushed the end into their side ushering them to turn to the wall which they did. He aimed at him and kept them there. Kan kicked in the door to the roof stairway and him Corusa went in front of him and lead to the roof door and kicked it 5 times, making it open. The Rodian on the roof ran for his airspeeder and Corusa said he would shoot, the Rodian ignored. He shot a stun at the Rodian which he was able to resist with his stolen blast vest and then Kan said I got him. and went in front of Corusca and fired into the back of the Rodian, killing them. A Rodian ran outside the cellar door and Corusa on the roof saw it and set down his radio and radioed it to the men downstairs as Kan ran down the stairs, realizing the men were kind of busy detaining people and he burst outside and saw them turn a corner and he chased them, bumping into a man and making them almost spill his coffee by accident. The Rodian grabbed the handle of a speeder-van's back and yanked it open and revealed a couple of fellow Rodians inside who were mixing spices and trading with a Gotal. The Rodians jumped out and opened fire. Kan got behind a near by speeder, the fire missing him. Sirens were heard in the distance as normal officers were coming. Kan set down his rifle next to him and took a flash grenade off his vest and rolled it from the edge of the speeder into the direction of the Rodians, one started to run but it exploded and sent them flying with a stun wave, knocking them out- besides one. Kan grabbed his rifle standing up next to him and approached them, one started to get up but he stabbed on their back, sending them down and then got off him and backed up behind them. Civilians watched and the CSF speeders arrived and tons of officers came out, some grabbing their heavier weapons out of the back of their speeders. They started holstering their weapons upon seeing it and put the Rodians in binders. Kan notified the officers of the situation at the warehouse the same time Corusa came running around the block at full speed, pushing civilians away and then noticing it was taken care off stopped and walked over. Civilians started yelling at him and he apologized and then slipped them some credits to make them stop making a scene and they did. The Gotal was forgotten but then Kan looked around for him, not seeing him and then Corusa bumped into him accidently as the Gotal looked in the direction of Kan and rushed away, distracted. Corusa apologized but then noticed they were carrying a spice bag and they locked eyes, bringing their heads up and the Gotal tried to dart but Corusa ran into him and ended up blocking him off with his shield and with his blaster hand aiming at the back of their head and ordering them to drop it. 7 officers ran over as Kan noticed it. Another SWAT vehicle pulled up and released 4 more SWAT members who ran out and then slowed and helped load the criminals into a police speeder designed specifically for transport of dangerous criminals. Brutality and Corruption Later they smoked spice and beat aliens. Armed and Dangerous Aidan Lane called the cops saying he had a terrorist in his house with a fully armed area troubling the residents and having explosives. SWAT arrived and emerged in. Aidan pounced on Capo and struck him with wrist blades. Jesserk turned only to meet two blades brought across his face. Corusa tried to ram them with the shield but Aidan kicked the shield sending them falling into the turning Kan. He took the shield and flung it away and stepped hard on their neck as they tried to rise, killing them and rolled them off Kan who he then kneed in the groin and palmed in the stomach and brought up and choke held out. He had killed the cops. Aidan Lane.